The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a board having the same mounted thereon.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors, multilayer chip electronic components, are a chip type condensers mounted on circuit boards of several electronic products such as display devices, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, and the like, to serve to charge or discharge electricity therein or therefrom.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) may be used as a component of various electronic devices due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, and easiness of mounting.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers, and internal electrodes having different polarities, to have a dielectric layer therebetween, are alternately stacked.
Since the dielectric layer has piezoelectric and electrostrictive properties, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes when a direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, such that vibrations may be generated.
The vibrations may be transferred to a circuit board on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted through external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitor, such that the entire circuit board acts as a sound reflective surface to generate vibration sound, noise.
The vibration sound may correspond to an audio frequency in a range of 20 to 20,000 Hz, causing listeners discomfort. The vibration sound causing listeners discomfort as described above is referred to acoustic noise.